Code Geass: trials of the demon king
by kira infinity
Summary: its one month after the death of lelouch, but already he is needed again, but is he still alive to protect the world and save it again?
1. Chapter 1

**"****Are we there yet?"**

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No, how long are you going to do this C.C.? I already told you I'm sorry."

"Shut up Lelouch, you really scared me and I'm just not sure I'm ready to forgive you."

"Could you at least cut me a little slack, how was I supposed to know that I'm immortal?"

"No, how could you not know?"

It's been exactly one month now since the supposed death of demon king lelouch. since his death the holy empire of Britannia has divided up in to three states and joined the new democracy of the united federation of nations.(abbreviated u.f.n.) contrary to popular belief though, lelouch did not die. Instead the code of emperor Charles his father, transferred over to lelouch at the time of his death. Having this code gave him immortality and because it was not C.C.'s code he managed to keep his power of kings; geass. Lelouch and C.C. went off into hiding in the almost blank countryside of Midwest Britannia. Far from any large cities, so as to watch the new world from afar, and to keep lelouch's identity secret; living a less hectic and more relaxed life as farmers. Well, at least somewhat relaxed.

"You know, you can be a real pain in the ass some times." Said lelouch; as he collapsed in the forest green couch; tired from their long trip to and from the market in the next town. "You still love me though." Exclaimed C.C. with her usual know it all attitude. She curled up on the couch with him Gleaning pure satisfaction from his awkward silence. "I knew it." Together they watched the sun set threw the window as the wheat fields glistened with the last deep red light slowly disappearing over the horizon. "You know what else, I like this world I created. it is peaceful, quite, simply amazing." Said lelouch stretching himself out. With a soft giggle C.C. responded "I like it too. Everyone does. As long as I have lived the world has been a place that just isn't worth living in. you changed that for me, for everyone."

"So do you think it will last?"

C.C. thought for a minute, responding with gentle loving kiss "I know it will… good night lelouch."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody thanks for reading. I have to say I was shocked at how many people actually read and favorited. Well here is chapter two, I'm trying to make it longer, hope I don't disappoint.

Upon her exit from the mammoth, almost over bearing building with zero pushing her chair nunnally let out a loud sigh "I'll tell you what suzaku, brother sure left us a huge mess to clean up didn't he?"

"I suppose he did, but I think it was all worth it. Also I wish you wouldn't call me that, you know that due to the zero requiem I can no longer be suzaku kururugi, I must only be zero. you never told me how you found out any way."

"yeah, I suppose that's true, but don't expect me to stop, you will always be suzaku to meand Your right, I haven't told you, that's a secret between me and lelouch."

"right, I know I know, I just can't figure it out. Any ways we have to be in china in a few hours so we should probably get to the airport soon… nunnally… nunnally are you paying any-"

"Suzaku, don't you think brother would have loved to see the resulting world he created?"

Though not visible through his mask suzaku gave a frown, sad from talking about lelouch so much; he just responded "I know he would. We should get going now."

Nunnally understood his quick topic change "Yeah, we don't want to keep the u.f.n. council waiting. By the way remind me again what the big topic on the agenda is tonight."

"It would seem to be voting on arms reduction. If it passes, Each country would have to reduce their military strength by almost 75%"

Nunnally seemed to be very relieved "Finally we have been waiting for this for weeks. Now we can start making progress. I think that we are finally getting to true peace."

"Yeah, we must-"suzaku was interrupted by a messenger in military uniform who was panting like he had just run a marathon; it must have been urgent.

"Please forgive my interruption, but I have urgent news from the front lines in South Africa; it would seem that there is a rebel force there gathering a massive amount of weapons and nightmare frames. Also there has been a security breach in the britannian weapons development files; according to our records he got in under the authority of the knights of –"

"That's impossible; the knights no longer exist. Who could have gotten in?" argued suzaku becoming impatient.

"it was Bismarck Waldstein." Confessed the messenger who was now quaking with fear.

"that's impossible; I killed- I mean suzaku kururugi killed him." Suzaku for a moment almost forgot that he was zero now.

"I'm just the messenger sir" and with that the man walked off toward the exit still shaking.

"suzaku, I guess I was wrong; peace is still far off." Said nunnally staring up at him with her large, pure blue eyes.

Seeing how much his reaction had scared her he quickly tried to calm down. "It will be all right I'll have someone investigate. I'm sure it was just some misunderstanding. We really need to get going we already wasted enough time ." Suzaku and nunnaly went to the waiting car and an hour later they were on a plane heading towards china.

It was on that plane that the faithful moment occurred. Nunnaly was about to fall about to fall asleep. The rhythmic hum of the engine making her drowsy. Suzaku was wide awake his mind troubled with the recent un-pleasant news concerning Bismarck. It was at 11:05 PM when the large display in the cabin of the craft went blank and was replace with the face of a living breathing Bismarck Waldstien.

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes, but even more he could not believe his ears as he spoke.

"I am Bismarck Waldstein, former knight of one and loyal servant of his majesty the late Charles di brittannia. I who was thought to be dead; have returned to exact justice on this pathetic new world. You have become weak, a shell of the brittannia you used to be. This democracy has turned you into pathetic insects not even worthy of being crushed by the grace of my boots."

There was a dramatic pause, no one daring to speak.

"I hereby delayer war on this world. It would be in your best interest to put a pause to the u.f.n. weapons reduction. You are going to need them."

The screen went black. Suzaku and nunnally were stunned by Bismarcks statement, but then even more stunned by the message they received from the u.f.n. it simply said "the u.f.n. council chambers have been destroyed."

Is this a grim portrayal of things to come, or just a meaningless threat. What will this provoke lelouch to do.? Find out next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, not a whole lot of time to write lately.

Lelouch sat at the table horrified at what he had just seen on the television. "how dare he still be alive and threaten my utopia that I worked so hard to create."

"I wouldn't worry about it lelouch, he is just one very stupid man. What could he do?" said C.C.

Eyeing him from across the table.

"You should know C.C. it only takes one man to start a revolution, I'm living proof of that. If says he will start a war then I believe he will."

"are you saying that you don't trust suzaku to deal with this, didn't you leave him in your place?"

"It's not that I don't trust him it just I don't know if he can handle leading a war."

Lelouch stood up and started walking towards the door.

"What do you think you can do; the entire world that you became the enemy of, thinks you're dead."

"who says the need to see my face."

C.C. understood right away. And followed him to the door.

"I hope you know that I'm coming with you"

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

Before they left the room, a news announcement got their attention."

"This just in, just hours after the bombing of the u.f.n. council chamber the citizens of Britannia supporting the reformation of the empire are forming outside of the governor's office in an angry riot.

You could hear them yelling "give us back our power! We don't want your damn democracy."

"You saw that coming didn't you" asked C.C.

"of course, don't you remember china?"

"How could I forget?"

No one knew about the secret hanger built under the lamperouge wheat fields. It was immense and sophisticated, being built in secret during lelouch's rule. But even more secret was the knightmare frame hidden inside; the shinkirou v2.

After making the appropriate launch adjustments C.C. and lelouch settled in to the duel seated cockpit.

"Beginning shinkirou v2 activation and launch procedures" said C.C. with lelouch typing several complicated calculations.

"main power: on

Back-up power: standby

Frame status: green

Sakuradite integration: 100%

Energy filter: installed

Druid system: on

Absolute defense system: standby

Sensor array: on

Weapon system: standby

Energy wing: on

Land spinners: un-locked

Flight control: on

Pilot to machine interface: status green

Devicer one status: green

Devicer two status: green"

"Alright lelouch, let's go save the world… again."

C.C. leaned back and kissed him.

"Yeah let's"

C.C. pushed the throttle forward and the new shinkirou v2 lifted off for the first time in too sunrise towards japan"


End file.
